Elle & Lui
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Ils sont elle et lui. Ils sont ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils sont ensemble. Si différents, mais si complémentaires en même temps. Elle et lui, c'est tout ce qui lui importe, à Narcissa. Ça a toujours été elle et lui. Pour l'éternité.
1. Elle & Lui

Bonsoir ou bon matin (Il est passé minuit chez moi)

Alors que je devrais reposer mon poignet gauche, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de vous présenter un petit OS sur Lucius et Narcissa.

En ce moment, mon poignet me fait regretter mon écriture, mais mon cerveau est bien heureux d'avoir réussi à écrire ^^

Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je suis ma seule relectrice parce qu'il est tard et que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre avant de publier (Impatience, va!)

J'espère que cela vous plaira,

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si le coeur vous en dit.

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Les larmes ont laissé des traces sur ses joues. Sa carapace se fissure. Elle laisse entrevoir ses blessures. Un genou au sol, elle ose dire qu'elle n'en peut plus. Cependant, les sillons de ses larmes doivent partir rapidement. Elle doit sauver les apparences. Cacher qu'elle n'est qu'une faible. Que dirait son mari en la voyant ainsi ?

Elle a les cheveux décoiffés, les traits tirés. Parfois, comme en ce moment, elle oublie qu'il ne peut pas la voir. Voilà des jours qu'il est là-bas, sans possibilité de voir la lumière du jour. Elle espère tant qu'il la trouve, qu'il la secoue pour la réveiller. Sa belle ne peut pas se laisser aller ainsi. Elle doit marcher la tête haute, le dos droit. Elle doit retrouver sa superbe d'antan, mais comment faire sans lui pour l'aider ? Comment faire sans lui pour le lui rappeler ? Elle a perdu le compte des heures, des jours, des semaines et des mois depuis son départ.

Elle voudrait que son fils soit là. Mais il est là-bas. Il la fuit. Il a honte de son état. Sa mère si digne, qui ne sait comment vivre sans son richissime mari. Elle a vu son dégoût, avant qu'il ne parte pour sa dernière année de collège. Son petit garçon qui suit avec tant d'ardeur les traces de son père. Devenir un être de glace comme lui. Le Seigneur lui a donné une mission. Il devra la respecter, sinon… Un frisson la parcourt. Heureusement, son parrain veillera sur lui. Il l'empêchera de commettre ce geste. Il l'a promis. Il ne faut pas violer un serment inviolable.

Loin des autres, elle pose son corps sur ce lit et serre contre elle un vêtement de son mari, tentant d'y retrouver son odeur. Elle-même se trouve pathétique. Si le maître la voyait dans cet état, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Dans ce cas, qui protègerait son fils des fourberies de ce monstre ? C'est ce qui lui permet de garder l'ancienne Narcissa en vit. Lorsque le Seigneur vient en ces lieux, il n'y a aucune trace visible de ses faiblesses passagères. Narcissa se doit d'être de marbre. À l'image des Black. À l'image des Malefoy.

Si Lucius était là, tout serait différent, mais il n'est plus là. La communauté Sorcière les pointent du doigt. Elle crache sur le nom des Malefoy. Alors Narcissa l'affronte, la tête haute. Elle va au Chemin de Travers, à Gringotts. Elle se délecte en silence de ce mépris, mais surtout de la crainte que sa seule présence engendre par endroit. Elle ne veut pas envoyer un elfe. Faible à l'intérieur, mais si forte à l'extérieur. D'ailleurs, l'un de leur elfe lui rappelle que le Seigneur arrive bientôt. Elle se relève et d'un coup de baguette, efface toutes traces de son abattement. La tête haute, elle laisse la cape de son mari sur ce lit froid. Combien de temps devra-t-elle vivre sans sa chaleur ? Elle était rare, elle était courte, mais elle était là. Sous sa froide indifférence, Narcissa sait que Lucius l'aime.

Elle se perd dans ses souvenirs. Elle et lui, jeunes et amoureux. Un mariage d'amour, ça existe. Ils en sont la preuve. Ils sont ensemble depuis l'adolescence. De toute façon, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre depuis la naissance de la femme. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils ont accepté le choix de leurs parents. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Elle en avait dix-huit. Il voulait suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle l'aurait suivi au bout du monde s'il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse. Alors, sans prendre la marque, elle a suivi son mari. Elle a tenté de le raisonner quelques fois, sans succès. Il était endoctriné. Il voulait son bien. Il voulait donner une vie prospère à son futur héritier. Il a tardé à arriver, celui-ci, au grand désespoir de leurs parents et de son époux. Un seul héritier, c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu lui donner. Elle s'en est voulu longtemps.

Les heures sont passées, les jours se sont écoulés et pourtant, elle espère encore. Puis le jour est enfin arrivé. Son mari s'est évadé. Le Ministère est tombé. Lucius est libre. Elle le retrouve enfin. Au diable les convenances, lorsqu'elle le voit enfin, elle se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il n'a pas la force de la réprimander. Il est amaigri, affaibli, éteint, mais Narcissa est là pour l'aider. Les semaines passent et Lucius reprend du poil de la bête.

Ce soir, c'est leur soir. Lucius est aux petits soins avec son épouse. Aucun témoin pour assister à cet instant de paix. Cette nuit-là, aucune parole n'est échangée. Ils communiquent à l'aide de caresses et de baisers. Enfin, ils sont elle et lui, réunis dans l'union de deux corps. Narcissa enfouit son nez dans le cou de son époux. Elle y retrouve son odeur, celle qu'elle a tant cherché pendant un an. Elle se débarrasse de son armure de glace. Ils sont ensemble et c'est en symbiose qu'ils se disent ces paroles si souvent proscrites de leur vocabulaire.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils sont elle et lui. Ils sont ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils sont ensemble. Si différents, mais si complémentaires en même temps. Elle et lui, c'est tout ce qui lui importe, à Narcissa. Ça a toujours été elle et lui. Pour l'éternité.


	2. Lui & elle

Bonjour !

Cette suite n'était pas vraiment prévue, mais voilà x) Après _Elle & lui_, voici le point de vue de Lucius, _Lui & elle_.

J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours apprécié :)

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Il est recroquevillé dans cette cellule sombre. Il a perdu le compte des heures, des jours, des semaines et des mois. Le temps passe et lui, il ne le voit plus passer. Il est entouré de cris, de pleurs et d'agonie. Il frissonne de froid ou de peur, il ne sait plus. Pour la première, il a peur. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Qui il va devenir. Qui est Lucius Malefoy ? Qui est-il ? Sans elle, il n'est rien.

Il n'est plus fort comme se doit d'être un Malefoy. Ses forces le quittent de plus en plus. Il n'est qu'un pâle copie de l'homme qu'il était. Le Maître l'a laissé tomber. Il est ici, sous le joug des Détraqueurs. Ils aspirent un peu plus son âme de jour en jour. Il est en vie parce qu'il s'accroche à son souvenir. Sa belle Narcissa. Que fait-elle à cet instant précis ? Garde-t-elle la tête haute, comme elle l'a toujours fait ? Elle est forte. Lui est faible. Si faible. Sa Narcissa est-elle plus heureuse sans lui ? Se sent-elle plus libre ?

Il réfléchit aux erreurs qu'il a commises. Merlin sait qu'il en a faites ! Plus que de raisons. Il croyait que suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une bonne idée ! À quel point s'est-il fourvoyé ? Il a voulu rendre fier son père et sa mère. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rend compte que c'était une mission impossible. Narcissa lui pardonnerait-elle de L'avoir suivi aveuglément ? Il croyait que l'amour, le vrai, ne se montrait pas. Pense-t-elle qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Sait-elle qu'il bougerait Ciel et Terre pour la rendre heureuse ? Pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un début de sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il se retient à chaque fois d'embrasser. Ce n'est pas convenable pour un homme d'une famille si pure.

Il ne comprend pas. Elle l'a suivi sans se poser de questions. Elle l'a suivi sans remettre en doute ses décisions. Il aurait soulevé le monde à bout de bras pour qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'aurait suivi pendant cette ascension, il le sait. Elle l'a fait. Elle l'a suivi, en silence. Elle a bien tenté de le raisonner, parfois. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas écouté ? Il ne serait pas enfermé à Azkaban, s'il l'avait fait. Il serait chez lui, avec sa femme et son fils. Drago ne serait pas obligé de mettre sa vie en danger pour réparer les fautes de son père. Comment va-t-il ? Veut-il le rendre fier comme lui-même a voulu rendre fier son père ?

Il est libre. Il pourrait presque se sentir revivre. Le Ministère est tombé. Lucius peut enfin rejoindre sa femme. Sa Narcissa. Il est heureux. Oui, c'est l'euphorie qu'il ressent en ce moment même. C'est une émotion tellement étrange ! Il est heureux comme jamais. Il va retrouver sa Narcissa. Cependant, il se sent si faible. Quand, à l'entrée du manoir, il voit Narcissa, il se fout des convenances. Il la laisse l'embrasser, comme jamais auparavant. Elle est si belle ! Plus que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux, ses lèvres et son odeur. Tout d'elle lui avait manqué. Il a envie d'énoncer trois simples mots proscrits de son vocabulaire. Osera-t-il ? Non, bien sûr. Il ne peut pas. Pas tout de suite. Il n'en a pas la force ni le courage. Alors il garde pour lui son sentiment d'extase. L'extase de la retrouver. Saine et sauve. Elle a su garder le fort. Il n'a jamais douté d'elle. Il l'aime, même s'il ne le dit jamais.

Il reprend des forces. Il retrouve sa superbe d'antan. Sa Narcissa est là. Tout ira bien maintenant. Ils sont lui et elle, comme avant. Lucius n'était rien sans Sa Cissy. Elle était toujours là. C'est ce qui lui a permis de rester en vie, là-bas. Elle n'était pas partie. Elle l'avait attendu.

Ce soir-là, Lucius est aux petits soins avec Sa Cissy. Elle mérite d'être aimée comme il aurait dû l'aimer depuis le début. C'était lui et elle depuis le début. Ça avait toujours été lui et elle. Personne pour assister à ce moment de tendresse. Cette nuit-là, aucune parole n'est échangée. Ils communiquent à l'aide de caresses et de baisers. Enfin, ils sont lui et elle, réunis dans l'union de deux corps. Son masque tombe. Lucius la regarde, caressant. Ses mains caressent ce corps qui lui a tant manqué pendant son emprisonnement. Ils sont ensemble. Leurs corps tremblent en symbiose. Leur amour résonne dans la pièce. Ils n'ont plus de retenue. Ils s'aiment et ils pourraient le crier sur tous les toits. Pourtant, ils se contentent de se le dire. Dans un murmure, dans une totale symbiose. Pourquoi les proscrire si souvent ? Ce sont trois mots si réels, presque sensuels.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils sont lui et elle. Ils répondent à l'appel de deux corps. Pourquoi avoir peur de l'amour ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir osé avant ? Ç'a toujours été lui et elle. Même lorsque Narcissa menaçait de le quitter à cause de ses idées arriérées et arrêtés sur certaines personnes. Même quand ils étaient en désaccord. Ç'a toujours été lui et elle. Cela le sera toujours. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Unis. Pas seulement pour les apparences, mais bien parce que leur amour était véritable et l'avait toujours été. Lui et elle. Depuis toujours. Après tout, même Lucius a un cœur et est capable d'aimer. Surtout de l'aimer elle.


End file.
